


Bummed Out

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, References to Depression, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan is depressed. Rich and Eddie try to make him feel a little bit better.Oneshot/drabble





	Bummed Out

“God, I hate having depression.” Stan Uris deadpanned. His best friend Richie grinned his stupid grin and honest to god, Stan should’ve known what was coming.

“Depression? Isn’t that just a fancy word for being bummed out?”

Stan sighed. “Richie you ignorant slut.”

“You uncultured slime,” said Eddie, rolling his eyes.

“You just called him slime,” Stan looked sort of impressed just then. Not at Richie. Never at Richie. He felt the need to point that out. “That’s the highest of insults.”

Richie sighed wistfully.

“…god I wish I were slime.”

Oh. Okay.


End file.
